Thomas and the Duel Carnival
Companies *Lions Gate Enterainment *Summit Entertainment Company cameos *Nintendo *Sega *Sonic Team *Insomniac Games *Rare Ltd. *United Front Games *SCE San Diego Studio *Naughty Dog *Suncker Punch *Sanzaru Games *Media Molecule *Mojang *4J Studios *Rovio Enterainment Characters Main Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *Diesel *Yuma Tsukumo *Astral *Reginald Kastle *Tori Meadows *Kite Tenjo *Rio Kastle *Kari Tsukumo *Haru Tsukumo *Bronk Stone *Caswell Francis *Flip Turner *Cathy Katherine *Anna Kaboom *Hart Tenjo *Orbital 7 *Lillybot *Jen *Summer Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Spencer *Stepney *Whiff *Harvey *Rosie *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Diesel *BoCo *Paxton *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Sir Handel *Rusty *Luke *Duke *Culdee *Rex *Bert *Mike *Jock *Frank *Annie and Clarabel *Old Slow Coach *Rocky *Hector *Toad *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Yugi Muto *Yami Yugi *Jaden Yuki *Yusei Fudo *Yuma Tsukumo *Astral *Reginald Kastle *Tori Meadows *Kite Tenjo *Rio Kastle *Kari Tsukumo *Haru Tsukumo *Bronk Stone *Caswell Francis *Flip Turner *Cathy Katherine *Anna Kaboom *Hart Tenjo *Jen *Summer *Mr. Heartland *Dr. Faker *Heartland Police *Heartland Guards *Dextra *Nistro *Orbital 7 *Lillybot *Litterbots *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Crash Bandicoot *Avatar *Mii *Ratchet *Clank *Banjo *Kazooie *Tag *Jak *Daxter *Spyro the Dragon *Garfield *Sly Cooper *Sackboy *Steve *Red *Mikey *Jennifer *Penny *Tim *Johnny *Ryan *Billy *Lisa *Katey *Flo *Brian Quinn *James Murray *Joseph Gatto *Salvatore Vulcano *Crystal the Monkey *Hiro (does not speak) *Belle (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Kevin (does not speak) *Number 39: Utopica (does not speak) *Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) *Luigi (does not speak) *Miles "Tails" Prower (does not speak) *Amy Rose (does not speak) *Knuckles the Echidna (does not speak) *Keira Hagai (does not speak) *Qwark (does not speak) *Sparx (does not speak) *Bentley (does not speak) *Murray (does not speak) *Sackbot (does not speak) *Blue (does not speak) *Black (does not speak) *White (does not speak) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Wilbert (cameo) *Lady (cameo) *Bash and Dash (cameo) *Ferdinand (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Wilfred (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Flynn (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *The Duke and Dutchess of Boxford (cameo) *Nelson Andrews (cameo) *Vetrix (cameo) *Quattro (cameo) *Trey (cameo) *Quinton (cameo) *Striker (cameo) *Cody Callum (cameo) *Tombo Tillbitty (cameo) *Charlie McCay (cameo) *Cameron Clix (cameo) *Pip (cameo) *Mr. Kay (cameo) *Mayday Walker (cameo) *Brook Walker (cameo) *Princess Peach (cameo) *Princess Daisy (cameo) *Yoshi (cameo) *Browser (cameo) *Cream the Rabbit (cameo) *Cosmo the Seedrian (cameo) *Cheese (cameo) *Bark the Polarbear (cameo) *Fang the Sniper (cameo) *Bean the Dynamite (cameo) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (cameo) *Might the Armadillo (cameo) *Coco Bandicoot (cameo) *Crunch Bandicoot (cameo) *Aku Aku (cameo) *Uka Uka (cameo) *Angela Cross (cameo) *Sasha Phyronix (cameo) *Bottles (cameo) *Bozzeye (cameo) *Tooty (cameo) *Gruntilda Winkybunion (cameo) *Samos Hagai the Sage (cameo) *Hunter the Cheetah (cameo) *Carmelita Fox (cameo) *Dimitri Lousteau (cameo) *Penelope (cameo) *Larry Da Vinci (cameo) *Colonel Flounder (cameo) *Boomerang (cameo) *Yellow (cameo) *Orange (cameo) *Pink (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (mentioned) *Mr. Conductor (mentioned) *Doctor Eggman (mentioned) *Game Over the Bully (mentioned) *Doctor Neo Cortex (mentioned) *Nefarious (mentioned) *Dr. M (mentioned) Locations *Island of Sodor *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Ulfstead Castle *Gordon's Hill *Cyber Central Station *Gotcha! The Sport! (place) *Heartland City *World Duel Carnival *Heartland Pier *Duel Sanctuary *Duel Sanctuary Hideout *Code Room (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) *Heartland Jail *Duel Tower (ZEXAL) *Nick Arcade (flashback) *Slurpy Gulch (Nick Arcade) *Minecraft ((place) (For hero-anon meeting.)) Cast Main Cast *Eli Jay *Marc Thompson *Eillen Stevens *Gary Mack *Alyson Leigh Rosenfield *Rebecca Soler *Kathryn Cahill *Sean Schemmel *Jason Griffith *Kevin Kolack *Bella Hudson *Suzy Myers *Veronica Taylor *Ben Small *Martin Sherman *Keith Wickham *Kerry Shale *John C. Reilly Live-action Actors Guest stars *Flo (Owner of Cyber Central Station.) *Brian Quinn *James Murray *Joseph Gatto *Salvatore Vulcano *Crystal the Monkey Human Actors *Cote de Pablo as Jennifer (Owner of Jennifer and Penny's TV Arcade.) *Daniela Ruah as Penny (Owner of Jennifer and Penny's TV Arcade.) *Michael Weatherly as Tim (Worker of Jennifer and Penny's TV Arcade.) *Sean Murray as Johnny (Worker of Jennifer and Penny's TV Arcade.) *Chris O'Donnell as Ryan (Co-worker of Jennifer and Penny's TV Arcade.) *Eric Christian Olsen as Billy (Co-worker of Jennifer and Penny's TV Arcade.) *Sasha Alexander as Lisa (Co-worker of Jennifer and Penny's TV Arcarde.) *Emily Wickersham as Katey (Co-worker of Jennifer and Penny's TV Arcade.) Voice Actors UK *Ben Small as Thomas and Toby *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, and the Fat Controller *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Lady Hatt, and Bridget Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Rocky, and Stephen Hatt *Ringo Starr as Duck and BoCo *Michael Angelis as Harvey US *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Stephen Hatt *Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Rocky *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Lady Hatt, and Bridget Hatt *Ted Robbins as Harvey *Alec Baldwin as Duck *Dan Green as BoCo *Michael Brandon as Culdee UK/US *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *Michael Angelis as Donald and Douglas *John C. Reilly as Diesel *Ben Small as Rheneas *Keith Wickham as Skarloey and Sir Handel *Ted Robbins as Thomas' driver *Rupert Degas as Thomas' fireman, Dart, and Flynn *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Dave Foley as Bert *John Ratzenberger as Mike *Richard Kind as Jock *Jack Black as Frank *Michael Legge as Luke *John Goodman as Duke *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, and Clarabel *Stven Kynman as Peter Sam and Paxton *Bob Goling as Stephen *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *John C. Reilley as Diesel *Stuart Milligan as Mikey from Nick Arcade *Charles Martinet as Mario from Super Mario Bros. *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Suzanne Goldish as Avatar from Xbox 360 and Xbox One *Rachael Lillis as Mii from Wii and 3DS *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet *David Kaye as Clank *Kate Higgins as Tag from ModNation Racers *Josh Keaton as Spyro the Dragon and Jak *Max Casella as Daxter *Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper *Amy Palant as Sackboy *LL Cool J as Steve from Minecraft *Mark Harmon as Red from Angry Birds *Dan Green as Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi *Matt Charles as Jaden Yuki *Grey Abbey as Yusei Fudo *Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo *Marc Thompson as Astral and Kite Tenjo *Gary Mack as Reginald Kastle *Eileen Stevens as Tori Meadows *Alyson Leigh Rosenfield as Rio Kastle *Rebecca Soler as Kari Tsukumo and Summer *Kathryn Cahill as Haru Tsukumo *Sean Schemmel as Bronk Stone and Orbital 7 *Jason Griffith as Caswell Francis and Nistro *Kevin Kolack as Flip Turner *Bella Hudson as Cathy Katherine, Hart Tenjo, and Dark Magician Girl *Suzy Myers as Anna Kaboom *Veronica Taylor as Jen *Darren Dunstan as Mr. Heartland *Ryan Stadler as Dr. Faker *Kayzie Rogers as Dextra *Michael Sinterniklaas as Dark Magician Songs *Kool and the Gang - Celebration (At Ulfstead Castle for the 70th Anniversary from Thomas & Friends.) *Lenny Kravitz - Again (When Thomas realized that his TV show is out of order. After the song was over, Thomas knowits something strange: across the TV Arcade, Thomas can see the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL game console machine. It showed pictures of all the duelists, even Yuma and his friends! Yuma and his friends weren't glitches, Dr. Faker lied to Thomas!) *Atomic Kitten - The Locomotion (For the ending credits only.)